The fight for Friendship
by Rabbit2983
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle becomes the new princess of Equestria, and starts to grive over the loss of her teacher, Things start to turned scary. Twilight and the other five personality start to change and a dictartorship is soon made. But a rebellion rises, the leader, Spike knows that he must end this madness in Equestria by ending his friends, crush, and even his only family.


CHAPTER 1

Twilight Sparkle walked back and forth in the canterlot castle throne room. " What could the princess want?" She thought to herself. Her thoughts rambled all around. Was it a test? Oh,no, she didn't prepare for that. What was she to do? Maybe she had some books in her bags. As she looked a voice came out.

"Nervous my star student?..." Clestia smiled as she walked into the room.

" Princess...I came just as you asked right away..." Twilight smiled at her princess. The princess smiled back.

" Yes...Well what you are here for is the biggest meeting we will ever make..." Her smiled sadden.

Twilight noticed the sadden smile. " My princess, what is a matter?..." Twilight asked worried.

The princess sighed with her smile. " Twilight, do you remember 5 years ago? The day of your coronation..."

" Yes my princess...But what does that have to do with anything?"

" A few month later my sister, Luna driven into jealousy became nightmare moon once more...And in the end she was trapped in her seal of the moon above."

" Yes, my princess, but she is sealed, is there another evil aproching equestria?" Twilight asked very woried.

Clestia shook her head. " No, Twilight, but my sister's seal is soon becoming weary...And the only way for her to stayed sealed is for I to go into the moon where she lays and fight her till the end..."

Twilight's eyes widen. " You can't!" She called very sad. " Your power is the same...If you go in to fight her till the end, the end will never come!" She cried.

Clestia smiled. " Do not threat my pupil...I trust that you will keep this land safe from harm...always believe in the elements." She came up to her crying student and lifted her head slightly. "No matter what..."

" But- But-" Twilight didn't know what to say. " Please..." Tears streamed down her face." I can't watch equestira alone..."

" That's why you have the elements of harmony..." Clestia smiled. " No matter what, be as strong as you've been this whole time in the time of hard..."

Twilight looked up at her teacher. Tears still going down her face, she nodded.

Clestia smiled. " Thank you my student...The kingdom already know of my end, and this throne..." She turned to the throne in the middle of the room. " Is now yours... It was a honor being your teacher, Princess Twilight Sparkle..." She smiled and walked to her balcony window. Looking up at the barley visible moon. She closed her eyes slowly and started to disappear in the sunlight. A smile on the old princess face.

Twilight ran to balcony as the princess fully had disappear. She started about to cry, but stopped her tears. " I will princess..." She breathed softly as she looked up at the moon, accompany the alone shadow of Luna, appeared another, Clestia.

Twilight kept her eyes on the moon. Then collapsed in tears, crying loudly.

Spike watched the whole thing from the doorway of the throne room. Small tears in his eyes, he turned away and knew he should leave Twilight alone for a bit.

CHAPTER 2

A few days has passed and the whole land of equestria was in morning. Twilight became the new ruler of equestria, but was not happy about it. She neglected her friends and her studies. Her element sat alone in her room on her bed stand. Spike always kept watch on her, even though she told him not to.

But beside the bad news, there was happy. Fluttershy and discord had been blessed with a newborn baby girl. But sadly the news wasnt happy enough for them.

The other four didnt talk much, as the same as all of Eqestria.

Rarity had lived alone in her boquiet.

Pinkie Pie had returned to the rock farm.

Rainbow dash had decided to travel and show off her amazing tricks all around Equestria.

Apple jack fell into even deeper dispare after Granies Smith's death and her sister, Apple bloom being killed by a stampede. After wards of that she and her brother decided to find a better way to end the suffering. In their end they killed themselves.

Everything was going wrong. Spike watched closely about Twilight and then noticed somthing very, very wrong. Twilight's Element color was turning dark. Twilight's colored mane turned dark as well just the same when discord turned them to their opisite. What was going on?

As Spike walked back and forth in the halls of the castle he held Twilights crown in his hand. " What on earth is going on?..." He said softly to himself. He thought about it more and more. He then remberd somthing. " O yeah!" He smiled as he headed for the castle library, the crown still in his hand.

As he entered the library he started to search for the book that will tell him what was going on. He wasnt going to give up. " I must help Twiligt...even though her teacher did leave, she would of known her task and wouldnt abandoned her friends...why would she?..." He said softly to himself as he thought back to everyone, mostly about Applejack, just because of all this everyone was gone. Tears were in his eyes. " What was the point of all this? Twilight could of fought Nightmare all over again...-" He looked up and noticed the book. " There it is!" He smiled and reached for it.

" STOP!" He was ordered by a voice from behind. Spike turned worried. It was Twilight.

" Twilight..." He said suprised. He grab the book and smiled. " Twilight you havnt been yourself, and your crown's magic is fading. Somthing is wrong. But this book will tell what is wrong..."

" I dont need that book!" Twilight laughed. " Now then! Give me My crown, and rember I am Princess Twilight Sparkle!" She orddered.

" Twilight, please listen. youre not yourself. One of your freinds is dead, and the others are compltly gone because you have started to neglect everything..." Spike said very scardly.

Twilight glared as her eyes glowed with green, red and black. " Give it NOW!" She roared.

CHAPTER 3

Rarity was in her house. Her sister, Sweetie belle was eating dinner with her. Sweetie Belle always noticed that her sister was down and always tried to cheer her up. She smiled. " Hey sis, wanna go make dresses together!?" She cheered.

" No, I dont belive right now..." Rarity sadden, her head down.

Sweetie Belle shook her head. " You never wanna do anything these days, even sew...no wonder your bissuse is going down..." She mummbled as she looked down at her barely anything dinner.

Rarity groaned. " Swweeeetttieee Beeelllleeee, dont argue with m-..."

Sweetie Belle looked up at her silent sister. " Sister, whats wrong-RARITY?!" Sweetie Belle looked her sister in fear. Her sister's eyes turned green, red and black.

" Youre mine..." Rarity smiled wickedliy as she started to walk towards her sister. Taking everything that was Sweetie Belle's...even her life...

Rarity smiled at her soon limp sister on the ground, her mane turing gray. " Hehe, it will all be mine...Perhaps Twilight will have somthing good as well..." She started to walk to her room, getting her things ready to go find Twilight.

CHAPTER 4

Fluttershy was in her cotage, playing with her daughter. Discord was watching them with a smile. Their daughter was making small sparks of chaos. " Now Tospy Turvey, dont make too much chaos..."Fluttershy smiled.

Their daughter, Tospy Turvey just giggled.

Discord smiled. " She is though quite a fast learner."

Screw Ball jumped across the room. " Maybe I can teach her some!"

The happy family giggled. Nothing ever was wrong. Fluttershy smiled and got up. " I'll go get us some food from the market for tonight..." She started her way out as Discord grab her bags.

"Are you sure you dont want me to go out and get them?..." He smiled.

Fluttershy giggled. " No, I'm fine...Why don't you come along though, Screw Ball?" She sugested.

Screw Ball jumped in the air for joy. " Really?! OKAY!" She was really excited and ran to her mother's side. Trotting out of the house with her.

Discord smiled and played with his new daughter some more. He was truly happy.

Fkluttershy had everything she needed except a special herb Zecora had told her about that made the best tea. Fluttershy just had to get it, and Screw Ball started to help her mother find it. They searched for a while and soon Fluttershy told Screw ball they would search more tomorow.

Screw Ball nodded. Unkowing as they headed back somthing creeped up behind them. Fluttershy, hearing a soft movment turned.

" AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly before it striked. Blood hitting the ground.

CHAPTER 5


End file.
